La vie d'Inazuma Japon (après FFI)
by JessFoster18
Summary: Hello! Voici ma première fan fiction écrite avec une amie
1. chapter 1

Introduction : Salut fan d'Inazuma Eleven

Ont va vous présenter notre première histoire.

Je me suis introduit avec mon amie dans l'histoire. Je vous rapelle que tout est fictif rien de cela n'est vrai, n'essayez pas de reproduire certaines moments (on ne veut pas payer l'hôpital)

Nous espérons que cela va vous plaire ;)

Bonne lecture à tous

Petites infos :

Shawn à toujours Aiden en lui.

Jessica est la sœur de Mark et la petite amie de Xavier.

Snow est la sœur jumelle de Shawn.

Histoire :

Chapitre 1 : La lettre d'Hector.

Après le FFI, les inazuma Japon ont reçuent une lettre avec le seau des Little Gigantes.

Mark pris la lettre et la lu devant tout le monde.

"Mes chers amis d'Inazuma Japon,

Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous demander de venir passer des vacances au Costail avec nous et David.

Nous vous prions d'accepter notre demande d'invitation.

À bientôt les amis

Hector"

Mark : Ont acceptent ou ont va JOUER au

FOOOOOOOOOT ?

Jessica : Mark...

Xavier : tu nous gonfle...

Mark : Mais euuuuuuh je veux jouer au foooooot !

Tout le monde (même le coach) : FERME LA !!

Mark : Roooh d'accord

Jude : On fait quoi ? On accepte et on va préparé nos valises ?

Coach : Allez préparé vos bagages et non Mark tu n'emmenera pas ton ballon de foot !

Mark : Ohhhh c'est nuuuulll

Shawn : Je suis obligé de venir ? Il fait trop chaud là-bas

Snow : Oui et tu ne te mettras pas dans la glacière !! Comme pour le retour de Liocott

Shawn : C'est pas juste !

Coach : Bon vous avez fini vos comédies ? Alors allez préparez vos valises.

Tout le monde : Oui coach !

Toute l'équipe est partie préparé ses affaires pour le voyage. Malgré les interdictions Mark et Shawn emmene leurs biens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Les conneries d'Inazuma Japon dans l'avion.

Inazuma Japon est parti à l'aéroport, arrivé là-bas, ils se rendent à leur avion.

Quand tout le monde se plaça dans l'avion,

le coach compta les élèves pour voir si tout le monde était la donc voir si Shawn était monter.. Résultat Shawn n'est pas la..

Coach : J'aurai du me douter qu'il ne viendrait pas...

Snow : Coach, je pense que Shawn c'est encore enfermé dans la glacière.. encore...

Coach : Va chercher ton frère

Snow : Pas d'problème

Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois dont tout le monde craignait le pire pour Shawn

Axel : Qui pense qu'on ne reverra plus jamais Shawn ?

Tout le monde : Moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard Snow revint avec Shawn qu'elle traînait par son écharpe.

Jessica : Mark j'espère que tu ne fera rien de stupide d'accord

Mark : Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas je ne veut pas finir comme Shawn

Jessica : RÉPÈTE UN PEU !!!

Xavier : Calme toi !!!! Calme toi !!!! Calme toi !!!!

Xavier retenu Jessica qui voulait attrapée Mark. Quand tout à coup retentit un grand cri, celui du Prince des Neiges.

Shawn : Ahhhhhhh À L'AIDE AIDEZ-MOI !!!

D'un coup Snow arriva avec Shawn quelle colla à la fenêtre pour s'assoir après lui.

Nathan se leva pour aller au toilettes.

Mais il n'aurai pas du...

Jessica : Hihihihihi

Jessica enferma Nathan dans les toilettes.

Après elle repartie s'assoir à côté de Xavier.

Xavier : Tout va bien ?

Jessica : Oui très bien très très bien

Darren : Détend toi Hurley tout va bien se passer

Pilote : L'avion va démarré veuillez vérifier vos ceintures et éteindre vos appareils.

Hurley : Oh non.. Je vais mourir...

Caleb : Sa nous fera de belles vacances.

L'avion partie en direction du Costail. Le trajet va être très long pour nos joueurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Arriver au Costail.

Après de longues heures d'avion, de bêtises et de peur pour Nathan (toujours enfermé dans les toilettes) nos joueurs arrivèrent au Costail.

À l'aéroport, les inazuma étaient acceullis par le capitaine des Littles Gigantes et David Evans.

Hector : Saluuuut à tous

Mark : Hector sa faisait un bail

Caleb (en chuchotant) : Ouais sa fait même pas une semaine..

David : Bon Hector on va leur montrer un peu, la ville

Mark et Jessica : Papyyy !

David : Mes p'tits enfants !!

Mark : Faudra se faire un match de foot !

David : Avec plaisir les enfants!

Le groupe se mit en marche vers la ville de Costail. Mais bien sûr c'était sans compter les bêtises des joueurs.

Shawn bavait devant le magasin de glacière, Jessica avait ouvert la plaque d'égouts devant Nathan mais Xavier fit dévier le défenseur aux longs cheveux, les manageuses bavaient devant les magasins d'habits, Mark et Darren devant le magasin de sport. David, Caleb et Jude devant un magasin de pingouin et quasiment le reste du groupe voulait manger des glaces.

Il n'y avait que Axel, Snow, Kevin et Austin qui étaient calment et désespérés bien sûr.

Hurley lui pleurait car il n'y avait de magasin de surf.

Une heure après les achats et les vitres nettoyée de la bave des joueurs Archer avait oublié son peigne dans l'avion.

Alors les inazuma coururent dans la ville jusqu'à l'aéroport, et trouva le peigne mais une surprise les attendaient...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : D'ancien camarades de retours.

Cette surprise était nommé Jordan, Torch, Fox et Byron !

Jordan : Salut les amis

Jessica : Jordan !!! Torch !!! Fox !!!

Jessica pris son meilleur ami dans les bras. Ainsi que Torch et Fox qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Tandis que Shawn sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Shawn : Byron !!!

Byron : Shawn mon meilleur ami. Au faite regarde mes cheveux ils sont tous doux

Shawn (en touchant ses cheveux) : bof

Dit-il pour rire, quand tout un coup

Snow : Shawn arrête de toucher les cheveux de Byron !

Shawn : Nionnnnn

Snow : Aller vient

Elle alla vers lui et le tira par l'écharpe sauf que les cheveux du Prince des Neiges se releva et ses yeux changea de couleurs...

Mark : Tous aux abris le taré et de retour

Aiden : T'as dit quoi le gardien à deux balles

Hurley : Ont se calment les petits. Faut prendre la vague

Aiden : Laisse moi le violeur !

Hurley : C'est qui le violeur ? Espèce de taré

Aiden : bah oui tu es toujours la à violé Darren ! C'est Jessica qui me la dit ! Elle ta vue !

Aiden n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Snow l'avait assomé

Darren : Hein ?! Euh ?! Quoi ?!

Toute l'équipe le regarda stupéfait

Mark : Da..Darren..

Darren : Mais j'ai rien fait moi !

Xavier : Jessica Evans qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Jessica : Moi ? Rien j'ai rien fait je te le jure

Xavier : Mooouuuais

Jessica regarda Xavier avec un énorme sourire.

Hurley : Jessica je vais te tuer !!!!

Xavier : Tu veut faire quoi à ma copine !!!

Aiden : Qui à tu traité de TARÉ !!

Xavier : Aiden on s'occupe de lui !

Aiden : Je suis de la partie !

Jordan : Plus on est de fou, plus on rit

Xavier et Aiden poursuivir Hurley dans tout l'aéroport. Pendant que Jessica et Snow essayaient de s'enfuir mais Hector les arrêta.

Hector : Rester la, on pourrait avoir besoin de vous si sa dégénaire.

Show : Ok

Jessica : On va rester

Toute l'équipe était contente quand elle vu que Jessica et Snow partait chercher les garçons.

Après les avoir ramenés, Inazuma Japon rentra au dortoir. Puis arrivé Aiden se calma et laissa la place à Shawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La visite qui tourne au drame.

Arrivé au dortoir l'ambiance était détendu puis David pris la parole.

David E. : Vous aller formez les groupes des dortoirs. Il y a cinq dortoirs à trois et cinq dortoirs à deux.

Shawn espérait ne pas avoir sa soeur mais le coach Travis voulait que Snow soit dans sa chambre.

Mark : Moi je veux être avec Axel

Austin: Moi je veux être avec Axel !

David E. : Bon premier dortoir à trois composé de Axel Mark et Austin.

Jordan : Moi je veux être avec Xavier et Jessica.

David E. : Deuxième dortoir à trois Jessica, Xavier et Jordan des objections?

Xavier et Jessica : Nan

Shawn : je veux être avec Byron

David E. : Troisième dortoir à trois composé de Byron, Shawn et Snow.

Des objections?

Shawn : ouiii je...

À ce moment Snow le dévisagea

Shawn : Je suis d'accord avec ce trio

Jude : je veut être avec Caleb et David

Caleb et David : Ont est d'accord

David E. : Quatrième dortoir il y aura David, Caleb et Jude

Hurley : Je veux être avec Darren

Jessica : Il y a de l'amour dans l'air Ouhouhouh

Darren : Je veux être avec Hurley mais aussi avec Thor !

Thor : Je suis d'accord mon petit gars

Hurley : Ohh d'accord

DavidE. : Le dernier trio sera Darren, Hurley et Thor. Ensuite on passe aux duo.

Camélia et Nelly : Ont peut être ensemble ?

David E. : Pas de soucis ensuite ?

Célia : Je veux être avec Silvia

David E. : Okay

Fox : Je veut être avec Torch

Torch : Ouais mais ronfle pas trop héhé

Fox : Tait toi

Xavier : Toujours pareil ses deux la.

David E. : alors pour la suite

Fox sera avec Torch

Jack avec scotty

Archer avec Nathan.

Tout le monde : Ouais !!

Une fois installé les inazuma Japon ont décidé avec les Little Gigantes d'aller à la cafétéria sauf que sa se passe pas comme prévu...

Fox : Oh mon Dieu il reste plus qu'un dessert

Jordan : C'est quoi comme dessert ?

Fox : Une glaçe à la pistache

Jordan : Je la prend !

Fox : Nan moi !

Jordan : Tu ne peux pas la manger

Fox : Pourquoi ?

Jordan : Car tu en est une de glaçe !

Torch : Fox pourquoi tu es rouge ?

Jessica intervena et balança de l'eau sur Fox pour qu'il reprenne sa couleur d'origine

Jessica : Tout va bien Fox ?

Fox : Ou..ui merci

Puis Jordan et Fox continuèrent de se bagarré tandis que de l'autre côté de la cafétéria Nathan, Shawn, Mark, Axel, Xavier et Snow mangeait tranquillement sauf que Nathan suffoqua

Mark: ALLER CHERCHER DE L'AIDE NATHAN EST EN TRAIN DE CREVER !!!!!

Jessica : Enfiiiinnnn

David E. : Nathan? Nathan? Sa va ?

À ce moment même Nathan reprenait ses esprits

Nathan : Oui oui sa va mieux

Xavier (en criant) : JESSICA TU AS FAIT QUOI AU PLAT DE NATHAN ?

Jessica : J'ai rien fait moi c'est sûrement Scotty, Caleb, Archer ou Aiden...

Shawn : Pourquoi Aiden ferait une chose pareil ?

Snow : Tu lui demanderas quand tu iras t'enfermé dans la salle de bain..

Shawn : ...

Pour détendre l'atmosphère à la plus grande surprise de Snow et David Evans, le capitaine des Littles gigantes à la base timide cria

"BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE"

Tout le monde se leva et se balançait la bouffe sur eux sauf Snow, Shawn et Axel qui était désespérés. Bien sûr la soeur de Mark lança la nourriture sur Nathan. Mais les attaquants de glace et celui de feu n'était pas les seules à ne pas participer. En effet Jude, David et Caleb parlait dans leur coin de pingouin. Puis la bataille fini, les joueurs partirent à l'entraînement.

Le soir venu les Littles Gigantes emmenèrent les Inazuma Japon aux galeries marchandes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Jordan et son trou noir.

Les joueurs pouvaient choisir avec qui et ou ils allaient manger. Chacun était parti avec un petit groupe.

Jordan : Jessica, Xavier, Torch, Fox ont se fait un petit truc les cinq.

Jessica : Ouiii

Xavier : Avec plaisir

Torch : Ouais

Fox : Je sais pas trop...

Jordan : Plus on est de fou, plus on rit

Jessica : Torch, Fox vous venez

Torch, Fox : Okay okay

Jordan était super content d'aller manger surtout avec ses meilleurs amis.

Jordan : Qui paye ?

Jessica, Torch et Fox : Pas d'argent

Tout les regards se tournent sur Xavier

Xavier : ... D'accord je paye

Jordan : Ouaiiiiis

Xavier paya tout les plats, après venu le désert donc Xavier devait encore payer.

Jordan : Xavier je veut une glace s'il te plaît

Xavier : D'accord

Jordan : Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Xavier : J'ai plus d'argent...

Jordan : Sa veut dire...?

Jessica : Sa veut dire pas de glace

Jordan : Pas.. Pas de glace...

Xavier : Je suis désolé Jordan

Torch : Mange autre chose

Fox : Ou alors retient toi

Jordan : JE MEURT DE FAIIMM je vais manger la première chose qui me vient!

Jordan vit Xavier et commença à le regarder bizarrement

Xavier : Jordan tout va bien... Tu me fait peur la...

Jordan : Miiiaaamm

Jordan commença à mordre le bras de Xavier

Xavier : AÏE !!!

Jessica : Jordan arrête !!!!

Jordan arrêta quelques minutes plus tard.. Après ils sont aller rejoindre les autres pour retourner au dortoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Journée à la plage.

Aujourd'hui les petits géants ont décidés d'emmener les inazuma à la plage.

Mais bien sûr qui dit Inazuma Japon dit bêtises à répétition ce que les Littles Gigantes ne savait pas.

Bref ce matin les dortoirs étaient calme du moins quasiment calme car malheureusement pour l'équipe une voix se fit entendre dans les douches. C'était une voix horrible comme celle d'un loup en train de mourir alors Jude qui était réveillé décida daller voir et vu Byron sous la douche en train de chanter. Gêner les deux amis ne racontèrent à personne cette histoire.

Tout le monde était réveiller sauf Mark alors Jessica et Snow eurent la magnifique idée de prendre un ballon d'appeler Jude, Shawn et

Xavier pour faire un joli Big bang à côté de Mark.

Une fois tout le monde levée en maillot de bain ils allèrent retrouvés leurs amis à la plage.

Personne ne compris pourquoi Hector pouffais de rire car c'est vrai à part Jordan et son maillot de bain avec de la nourriture, Fox avec des glaçons sur son short de bain, Torch avec de tulipes (coïncidence? XD), Mark avec des ballons de foot et Shawn avec des écharpes blanches.

Tous le monde décida d'aller se baigner sauf Shawn. Malheureusement il ne connaisait pas sa jumelle qui décida de lui faire une farce..

Snow : HECTOR!!!!

Hector : Oui ?

Snow : Peut tu m'aider à faire une blague ?

Hector : Pas de souçis ma meilleure amie !

Snow : OK viens voir

Entre temps les Inazuma faisait nombre de bêtises puis David S. fût intriguée que Snow et Hector revint avec un cocktail mousseux et allait en direction de Shawn.

David S. (Dans sa tête) : pourquoi Snow as un magnifique sourire narquois ? Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ?!

Hector : Salut Shawn tu veux un cocktail

Shawn : Je veux bien! Merci

D'un coup le prince des neiges cria et alla vers la mer pour boire l'eau et enlever le dentifrice qui remplaçait la mousse. Shawn n'eut pas le temps de se relever que tout les joueurs entendirent "Main de l'âme" puis ils aperçoivent Shawn sur la main de l'âme au dessus de la mer puis regardèrent sur la plage et vu Snow et son fidèle sourire et Hector puis celui ci lâcha Shawn dans l'eau. Mais Snow avait oublier un détail... Son jumeau comparé à elle ne savait pas nager heuresement Byron sauva son meilleur ami et poursuiva Snow et Hector. Avec quelle envie ? Les tuer, les étrangler, leur faire un Savoir Supreme. Personne mais aucun ne revu les trois personnages.

En parallèle, Hurley surfait quand tout à coup il tomba à l'eau. Personne ne l'avais vu, il c'était évanoui. Un bateau de pêche passait au même moment et mis son filet sous l'eau pour pêcher les poissons puis après un certain temps ils remontèrent le filet puis ils trouvèrent un garçon qui avait à peu près quinze ans avec les cheveux rose. Ce garçon c'était Hurley. En voyant sa tout le monde rigola.

À 16h tout le monde se réunit sur la plage même Byron, Hector et Snow et aussi Hurley pour une pause goûter. Quand Jordan regarda le marchand de glace passe au même moment il cria.

Jordan : MARCHANT DE GLACE !!!

Jude, Caleb, David crièrent : ON S'ENT FOUT DE TON MARCHAND DE GLACE !!!

Jessica : Bon on se calme, Jordan je t'acheterai une glace et vous les zozos de la Royal Academy, ils ont des glaces en forme de pingouin.

Jude : Super n'empêche les pingouins méritent d'être les animaux sacrée du monde..

Caleb et David : Oui les pingouins sont maîtres..

Tout le monde : Pardon ?!?!

Jude : Bah oui les pingouin...

Jordan : On s'en moque des pingouin Jessica je veux ma glace

Les zozos de la Royale : maiiis euuh

Jessica : Ok on y va

Déçu par leurs amis Jude, Caleb et David créèrent un groupe sur MessenJap (site spécial des inazuma). Bien sûr ils l'appelèrent "Manchot empereur ".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Mission couple.

Jessica : Célia j'ai besoin de toi !

Célia : Pour faire quoi ?

Jessica : Mettre Nelly et Mark ensemble !

Elles entendirent quelqu'un derrière elles

Jessica et Célia : Ahhh !!!!

Jessica : Byron tu nous a foutu la trouille !!

Byron : Désolé

Jessica : On ne caressera pas tes cheveux Okay ?

Byron : Ce n'est pas pour sa que je suis la

Jessica : Tu est la pour quoi alors ?

Byron : Je vais vous aidez pour la "mission couple"

Célia : Ah c'est bien alors

Jessica : Oui... Bon on t'explique le plan

Jessica et Célia expliquèrent le plan à Byron.

Quand tout fini par être au point, il décidèrent de passer à l'action.

Célia s'occupait de trouver Nelly et moi de trouver Mark. Et Byron devait surveiller que personne d'autres ne serait la.

Jessica aperçut Xavier au loin et couru dans sa direction.

Jessica : Xavier !

Xavier : Oh salut

Jessica : Je cherche Mark tu ne l'aurai pas vu ?

Xavier : Si, il est au terrain de foot avec ton grand-père

Jessica : Merci Xavier à tal'heure

Jessica partie en direction du terrain.

Mark : Ah Jess, tu vient jouer avec nous ?

Jessica : Pas le temps, il faut que tu vienne tout de suite !

David E. : Il ne peut pas, on est en plein

entraînement

Jessica : C'est urgent ! J'ai une idée, si je vous bât les deux, Mark tu viendra avec moi.

Mark regarda son grand-père puis Jessica et accepta avec joie.

Le défi fût lancé et gagner facilement par Jessica. Son plan lui tenait tellement à coeur que rien ne pouvais l'arrêter.

Nelly suiva Célia et enfin tout allait marcher pour eux.

Mark : Nelly ?

Nelly : Mark ?

Mark se demanda ce qu'il se passait mais il fût interrompu par Byron.

Byron : Instant Céleste

Jessica et Célia s'occupèrent de Mark et Nelly pour que tout soit parfait.

Byron claqua des doigts et Mark et Nelly se retrouvaient changés du tout au tout.

Mark : Nelly... Tu.. tu est très belle comme sa

Nelly : Merci Mark...

Ils se sentirent très gêner mais Nelly s'approcha de lui est l'embrassa sur la joue.

Mark devint rouge pivoine dont Nelly aussi.

Mark : Sa te dit qu'ont aillent se promenés ?

Nelly : Oui avec plaisir

Le plan est une réussite, les trois amis était très content autant dire qu'on était au anges.

Byron : La mission n'est pas fini

Jessica et Célia : Hein ?! Qui ?

Snow : Shawn ! Revient !

Les trois regardèrent surpris Snow qui poursuivait Shawn avec une fourchette en disant "Shawn je vais te faire une petite coiffure vient". Shawn lui criait au secours.

Après quelques secondes, ils virent David qui regardait Snow en rougissant.

Jessica : DAVID TU FAIT QUOI ?

David : OH EUH RIEN !

Jessica : TU TE JOINT À NOUS ?

David : NON JE PEUX PAS FAUT QUE JE FASSE UN TRUC IMPORTANT

Jessica : COMME QUOI ? SUIVRE SNOW

David : MAIS GUEULE PAS SA !

Jessica : BAH RAPPROCHE TOI COMME SA ON ARRÊTERA DE GUEULER !

David : OK !

David expliqua la situation aux trois amis et leur demanda leurs aides.

Jessica : AVEC PLAISIR !

Byron : Tu peut arrêter de gueuler maintenant...

Jessica : Ah oui

David : Pareil que son frère..

Jessica, Célia et Byron accompagné de David créèrent le plan "Mission couple 2" pour David et Snow.

Tout était parfait, ils y avait meme un scénario acabramtèsque à fin de les réunirs pour toute la vie.

David proposa nombres de rendez-vous à Snow qu'elle refusa un part un.

Jessica : Qu'elle fiasco, sais peine perdu..

David : Je suis fatigué de me prendre des râteaux...

Shawn arriva derrière nous après avoir tout entendu et nous donna plusieurs petits conseils pour séduire sa sœur.

David retenta sa chance avec les conseils de Shawn pour finalement qu'elle refuse.

Shawn : David t'a penser à un parc d'attraction ?

David : Pas bête je vais essayer je n'ai rien à perdre...

David rerererereretenta sa chance et cette fois elle répondit "Oui".

Plus tard dans le parc d'attraction.

Jessica : Tout doit être parfait OK ?

Byron et Célia : Oui !

Tout ce déroulait bien mais tout tourna au drame à cause de

Tout ce déroulait bien mais tout tourna au drame à cause de trois imbéciles. Nommé Byron, Jessica et Célia. Snow énerver d'être dans un coup monter décida de partir. Mais une main pris la sienne.

David : Je suis désolé pour tout sa, pour te prouver que je t'aime vraiment...

David enleva son bandeau et montra son oeil à Snow.

Snow : Oh David...

Une larme coula sur son visage.

Snow : Oui.. Oui je veux être ta petite amie..

David pris Snow dans ses bras, ils restèrent quelques minutes comme sa avant que David ne pris la tête de Snow dans ses mains pour plongé son regard dans le sien et dans un moment parfait, il se lança et l'embrassa.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Disputes entre frères et sœurs.

Le matin au costail commençait presque normalement sauf que Shawn monopolise la salle de bain. Tout le monde était devant la salle de bain et attendai que Shawn finissait de causer avec Aiden. Tous se passait bien (les joueurs étaient patients) mais c'était sans compter sur le réveil de Snow.

Snow : Bonjour tout le monde

En voyant Snow arriver tout le monde mais surtout David commençais à s'inquiéter pour Shawn.

Snow : Il se passe quoi ici ??

David S. : Euh rien ton frère est en train de monopoliser la salle de bain pour parler avec Aiden.

Snow : Oh oh il y a de l'action dès le matin ??

Tout le monde pris peur en voyant le sourire de Snow.

Snow (en frappant à la porte): Shawn ouvre la porte !!!

Shawn ou Aiden : Nan laisse nous

Snow : Shawn ouvre la porte une fois

Shawn : Niiiiiioooonnnn !

Une aura commensa à monter en Snow.

Snow : Shawn DEUX fois !

Aiden (et non shawn) : VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !!!

Snow commence à s'énerver.

David : Calme toi Snow

Hector : Je suis d'accord

Snow : SHAWN SORT OU JE DÉFONCE LA PORTE

Shawn et Aiden (eh oui en même temps): NAN !!!!

Alors l'aura de Snow était devenu très puissant et tout le monde eût peur alors qu'il essayait de calmer Snow, elle recula avec son ballon, le posa à terre et cria "BLIZZARD ÉTERNEL".

Tout les joueurs de foot restèrent bouche bée quand ils vus le trou dans la porte.

Snow : Tu fais moins le malin en face hein ?

Shawn : Tu me laisse du temps pour courir ?

Snow : NAN (en tirant son frère par l'écharpe)

Shawn : À L'AIDE

Mais en voyant la colère de la jumelle de Shawn ils n'osa pas bouger

Deux minutes plus tard les Inazuma entendèrent Shawn crier et pria pour qu'il reste en vie...

Tout le monde allait dans la cafétéria quand apparu Shawn et Snow.

Axel : Tu est vivant Shawn?

Shawn : C'est qui ce Shawn dont tu parle ?

Axel : Ehhh okay

Tout le monde regardèrent Snow d'une étrange manière.

Hector et David : Ta fait quoi ?!

Snow : Je lui.. Je lui ai... donné des somni-

Mark défonça la porte de la cafétaria et cria.

Mark : JESSIIICCCAAAAA !!!!!

Jessica se retourna pour faire face à son frère, elle savais que ce regard signifiait : TU VA PAYER POUR TES BÊTISES !!!

Jessica : Mark... quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici ... de si bonne humeur héhé

Mark : Tu va payer !!!

Jessica : Payer pour ??

Mark : JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À JOUER LES CUPIDON !!!! SURTOUT POUR M'ARRANGER UN RENDEZ-VOUS ET POUR ARRANGER LES AUTRES AUSSI !!!

Jessica : Mais.. Au final tout le monde est heureux...nan ?

Mark : SI, MAIS C'EST PAS LE PROBLÈME !

Jessica : BAH C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME ALORS ?!

Mark : TU ME GONFLE À FAIRE SA !

Jessica : TU ME GONFLE AVEC TON "VIENT ON VA JOUER À LA BABALLE"

Tout le monde nous regardait bouche bée

Mark et Jessica ont été séparés avant qu'une bagarre ne déclare entre eux.

Jessica : Il se prend pour qui à me parler comme sa !

Xavier : Ton frère peut-être ?

Jessica : T'es dans qu'elle camps ?! Avec moi ou lui ?!

Xavier : Avec toi ne t'inquiète pas mais je pense quand même que tu devrai aller t'excusée nan ?

Jessica : Il a qu'à le faire !

De son côté.

Mark : Axel tu le croit toi ?!

Axel : Euh

Mark : Raaah

Axel : Tu devrai peut-être t'excusé ?

Mark : Elle à qu'à le faire !

Peut de temps après, quand ils reprirent leurs calmes Mark et Jessica devait se retrouver pour soit disant se pardonner. Mais bon sa ne va pas être gagner.

Mark : Bon écoute.. Je suis désolé

Jessica : Nan c'est moi

Mark : Nan nan c'est moi

Jessica : Nan j'insiste

Mark : Mais tu va me laisser m'excuser !

Jessica : Est toi tu va me laisser avec le dernier mot !

C'est répartit...

Axel : Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux là.

Xavier : Tel frère, tel sœur...

Axel et Xavier rigolèrent pendant que Mark et sa sœur continuait de se prendre la tête.

Trois heures après a la cafétèria:

Shawn : Mais c'est qui Shawn !

Byron : Je vais prendre soin de toi à partir de maintenant okay ? Ne t'en fait pas pour ta sœur.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Un ans d'amitié.

Pour célébrer leur un ans d'amitié Jessica voulait offrir un super cadeau à Jude. Cette après-midi, elle alla au galeries marchandes avec Xavier pour le cadeau. Il marchairent sans trouver le cadeau parfait quand soudain devant eux se trouvait un magasin de peluches. Xavier savais qu'elle adorait les peluches alors il lui proposa d'y jeter un coup d'oeil et en rentrant, elle tomba sur.. une peluche pingouin énorme !

Jessica : Sais sa que je veux lui acheter.

Xavier : Tu est sûr ? Ce n'est pas un peu gros ?

Jessica : Nan c'est parfait !

Xavier : Si tu le dit, prend le

Jessica : Oui, allons à la caisse.

Xavier et Jessica se dirigèrent vers la caisse mais au moment de payer elle vu qu'elle avait oubliée son argent dans leur chambre.

Jessica : Xavier...

Xavier : Oui

Jessica : J'ai comme qui dirait oubliée mon argent

Xavier : J'ai compris je te l'achète ..

Jessica : Merciiiii

Ils repartir au dortoir pour cacher la peluche qui ne sera à Jude que demain.

Le lendemain.

Jessica : Juuudddeeee

Jude : Jesssiiccaa

Jessica : CADEAUU

Elle sortie le gros pingouin et vit le regard illuminé de Jude

Jude : Il est magnifique !!

David S. : Wow

Caleb : Super le cadeau

Jude : Merci Jess

Jessica : De rien

Jude et Jessica passèrent la journée ensemble et le pingouin resta avec David et Caleb.

David S. : Il est trop beau son pingouin

Caleb : Je veux le même... David sa te dit qu'on lui vole son pingouin ?

David S. : Si Snow l'apprend elle va me tuer..

Caleb : Elle ne le saura pas.

David S. : Okay je te fait confiance sur ce coup.

Caleb : Super !

Caleb et David pris le pingouin de Jude et décidèrent de le cacher ailleurs. Ils sortient en espérant ne pas se faire attrapés mais trop tard Snow les à vu.

Snow : DAVID TU FAIT QUOI ?!

David S. : Caleb je t'avais dit qu'elle me tuerait si elle me voyait !

Caleb : Et bah court alors parce qu'elle arrive

David pris ses jambes à son cou. Et Caleb parti tranquille avec le pingouin, laissant David sans défense.

Jude et Jessica rentrèrent et vu qu'il n'y avait plus le pingouin. Jessica vue Jude sombré dans une grande dépression. Elle décida de sortir et vu Caleb cacher quelque chose. Pour en avoir le cœur net elle alla voir. Et tomba sur la peluche de son ami. Jessica pris la peluche et la ramena à Jude qui sorti de sa dépression nerveuse. Caleb à été privé de dessert pendant trois semaines et David privé de deux semaines. Jude était content de son pingouin et Jessica était contente de le voir content donc au final tout le monde est content.. Bla bla bla... Comédie à l'eau de rose.. Bla bla bla... Un content tous content.. Bla bla bla


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : L'anniversaire de Mark.

Aujourd'hui et un jour spécial, certains appelle cette journée "la journée maudite". Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est l'anniversaire du plus grand imbécile du monde aussi appellé "le fanatique de foot". Le grand et stupide "Mark Evans".

Toute l'équipe était à la cafétéria pour déjeuner

Mark arriva en dénonçant la porte de nouveau en criant.

Mark : C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!

Tod, Nathan, Jack et Scotty parlait.

Tod : Vous avez entendu qu'elle que chose ?

Mark : Hein ?

Jack : Sa doit être ton imagination.

Mark : Quoi ?

Tod : Tu as sûrement raison.

Mark se dirigent vers Axel, Jude, sa soeur, Xavier, Jordan et Snow.

Mark : C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!

Jordan : C'est vraiment délicieux vous ne trouvez pas ?

Xavier : Je suis d'accord avec toi

Mark : C'est une journée spéciale nan ?

Jessica : Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai promis à Jordan de lui acheter une glace aujourd'hui.

Xavier : Et cette fois se n'ai pas moi qui paye

Jessica et Jordan regardèrent Xavier en rigolant.

Snow : En effet c'est un jour spécial

Mark : Ah oui

Snow se leva vers Mark mais le contourna pour aller voir Hector.

Snow : Hector tout va bien ?

Hector : Mouais sa passe...

Snow : Bah vient on va se promenés.

Hector répondit par un hochement de tête en signe de oui.

Jordan : Jessica tu n'a rien oubliée

Jessica : Oui on va pour ta glace..

Jordan et Jessica partirent à leur tour.

Mark se sentit très triste que personne ne se souviennent de son anniversaire surtout sa sœur.

Jessica c'est connecter sur MessenJap.

Jessica : Tout le monde c'est se qu'il a faire.

Tod : Sais vraiment dur d'éviter le capitaine

Axel : Cette surprise lui fera un grand plaisir

Jude : Si personne ne vient tout foutre en l'air hein Caleb

Caleb : Moi non jamais je ne me mettrait sur le chemin de votre plan débile

Jessica : Qui dit Mark, dit plan débile

Caleb : En effet

Jessica : Bon tout le monde à son poste.

Tout les élèves se rendirent à leur place. Aiden avait la mission de terrorisé Mark pour qu'il s'enferme dans son dortoir pour qu'après il ferme la porte à clefs laissant Mark enfermé pendant un moment.

Tout les amis préparent la fête de Mark, tout était presque prêt, sauf qu'il manquait Snow et Hector. Tout le monde alla les chercher et les trouvant dehors sur un banc. Hector était en pleure, toute l'équipe sauf Mark était cachées dans un buisson derrière le banc.

Snow : Sa fait dix ans déjà

Hector : Oui... Dix ans déjà que ma mère est morte... Et mon père c'est suicidé... Tous sa à cause de Zoolan Rice..

Snow : C'est dommage que ton père détestait le foot ...

Tout d'un coup un groupe de jeunes arriva derrière eux.

Aiden : SALUT FRANGINE

Snow et Hector : Ha !!

Aiden : Jordan t'as pas un dicton sur la vengeance ?

Jordan : Humm.. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Aiden : Alors je t'ai fait peur ?

Snow : Si tu es méchant tu vas encore perdre la mémoire à cause de somnifères légèrement surdosés

David S. : C'est pour sa que Shawn était pas bien à la cafétéria.

Snow : Tais...

Jude : Vous avez pas l'impression qu'on à oubliés quelque chose?

Axel : Eh merde l'anniversaire de Mark

Tout le monde couraient. Jessica pour aller chercher Mark et les autres partient à la cafétéria. Sur le banc Hector ne bougeait pas.

Snow : Aller vient

Les deux amis couraient rejoindrent les autres à la cafétéria. Jessica ouvrit la porte du dortoir de Mark et le trouva sur son lit au bord des larmes.

Jessica : Mark tout va bien ?

Mark : Tout le monde à oubliés mon anniversaire... Même toi...

Jessica : Mark suit moi

Mark suivit Jessica jusqu'à la cafétéria et quand elle ouvrir la porte...

Tout le monde : SURPRISE !!!

Mark était étonné et content à la fois, ses amis jouait la comédie, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Mark : Merci.. Merci à tous !!!!

La soirée se passa sans trop de soucis.

Jordan : Tout est bien qui finit bien !

Xavier : Jordan tu prend une part de gâteau

Jordan : Ouiii

Voilà pourquoi les surprises se font rares chez certaines personnes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Soirée camping avec un invité mystère.

Comme Xavier avait promis à Scotty, Inazuma Japon parti faire du camping.

Scotty : Youpi ! Merci Xavier d'avoir tenu ta promesse

Xavier : De rien Scotty mon p'tit Scotty

Quand tout fût préparés, l'équipe partie dans la forêt. Quand ils finissait de tout mettre en place, ils allaient se racontés des histoires qui font peur.

Tout le monde voulaient que Shawn raconte une histoire mais c'était sans compter sur sa sœur pour tout gâcher (Shawn est victime de sa soeur mais vous l'avez sûrement remarqués).

Shawn : Il était une fois cinq personnes qui se promenait sur une plage.

Scotty : Sa commence bien

Shawn : Mais j'ai pas fini. Donc ils se promenaient sur la plage, il y avait un magnifique soleil dans un ciel bleu, sans nuages puis une brume violette accompagnée d'une odeur putride se fit sentir et les amis cruent voir passé un bateau fantôme.

Tod : Sa commence à faire peur tout sa

Jack : Je peut aller au toilettes ?

Xavier : Ne vous inquiétés pas

David S. : (dans sa tête) tiens mais où est passé Snow ? Personne n'as remarqué

Shawn : Je continue. Après avoir vu ce bateau une personne avait disparu. Les autres avait peur de se faire enlever. Ils commencèrent à courir mais entendirent une voie "venez vous approchez du bateau". Les jeunes alla dans le bateau qui était amaré et dans leur champs de vision des fantômes zombies , des marins noyés et le capitaine noyé. Puis d'un coup...

David S. : J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment

Jude : Mais non

Caleb : Du moment qu'il y ai pas des pingouins mort vivant..

Mais personne n'avait vu Snow qui était derrière Shawn et attendait que son frère était à un moment précis de l'histoire quelle connaissait très bien

Shawn : Je peut continuer ? Alors les amis avancèrent avec prudence dans le bateau jusqu'à voir leur ami évanouie. Ils le pris et s'enfuièrent vers la sortie quand d'un coup un fantôme s'interposa devant et cria...

Snow : BOUH

Shawn : Ahhhh

À ce moment shawn s'évanouit et Byron courant vers lui mais se gamella. En voyant ça les Inazuma explosèrent de rire.

Puis cinq minutes plus tard Shawn ne s'était pas réveiller et les joueurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

Xavier : Shawn ? Shawn ! Sa va?

Snow : T'inquiète pas il va se réveiller en Aiden et me pourchasser sauf que...

David S. : Tu as emmener ta fourchette ?

Snow : Oui

Byron : SNOW ! VIENT LA

Snow : Oulala bon bah je vous laisse saluuut

Snow coura pour échapper à Byron.

Pendant ce temps les autres allèrent dans leur tente.

Quelque chose grattait sur la tente de Xavier et Jessica.

Jessica : Ta entendu ?

Xavier : Oui mais n'ai pas peur sa doit être une petite bête.

Tod : Ahhhh un monstre !!!! Tout le monde sortit de leur tente et vit Karl Kappa sans savoir que c'était lui. À part Xavier et Scotty.

Jack : UN KAPPPAAA !!!!

Xavier : Karl mais qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

Scotty : Toujours là quand ont est dans la forêt hihihi

Karl : Xavier

Xavier : Oui Karl..

Jessica : Oh c'est toi le garçon dont m'a parler Xavier

Karl : Oui Karl Kappa

Xavier : Sa te dirai de camper avec nous ?

Karl : Oui

Karl resta dormir avec Inazuma Japon. Après toute leurs bêtises, ils ont tous finit par s'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Mark et sa folie du foot.

Aujourd'hui Mark avait une grande envie de jouer au foot avec tout ses amis. Alors il décida d'aller les cherchés.

Mark : Jessica, Xavier sa vous dit de venir jouer avec moi !

Xavier : Désolé Mark mais nous sommes déjà occupés.

Jessica : Plus tard d'accord ?

Mark : OK je vais aller chercher les autres !

Mark répartit à la recherche de ses amis pour se faire un match.

Mark : Snow, Shawn, David, Hector sa vous dit de venir jouer avec moi !

Hector : Désolé Mark mais ont ne peut pas maintenant.

Mark répartit chercher d'autre jouer.

Mark : Axel, Austin vous venez jouer ?

Axel : Tu nous fait chier avec ton foot...

Austin : Désolé Mark

Mark répartit toujours avec sa bonne humeur.

Mark : Jack, Tod ont se fait un foot ?!

Jack : Pas maintenant Mark ont est un peu occupés, Tod c'est coincé la tête dans se pot.

Mark : Hum okay pas grave

Mark alla voir dans le dortoir de Jude.

Quand il entra, il trouva Jude et Caleb en train de câliné le pingouin géant.

Mark : Euhh okk

Mark alla voir Darren.

Darren : Salut Mark, tu tombe mal j'allait partir avec Hurley et Thor.

Mark : Okay

Mark parti voir Jordan qui était avec Scotty.

Mark : Ont va FAIRE UNE PARTIE DE FOOT ?

Jordan : Je peux pas je mange..

Scotty : Ont veut pas jouer maintenant va voir ailleurs.

Mark n'avait qu'une seule et dernière solution : Torch, Fox et Byron.

Mark : Vous venez jouer avec moi !

Torch : Oui bien sûr

Mark : Sais vrai ?!

Fox : Nan !

Mark : Ohhh

Byron : Carresse moi les cheveux et je viendrai jouer avec toi.

Mark : Je ferai tout pour le foot alors d'accord.

Mark commença à caresser les cheveux de Byron. Torch et Fox était surpris et Torch pris son téléphone est commença à filmer Mark qui aimait carresser les cheveux doux de Byron. C'était très surprenant.. et bizarre. Comme convenu Byron alla jouer avec Mark, sur le terrain il reçurent un message de Torch sur MessenJap. C'était une vidéo de Mark qui appréciait de carresser les long cheveux blonds de Byron. Mark était très gêner voilà sa folie du foot à été récompensé.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Les cheveux de Byron.

Byron avait un tic (et non tac) ses cheveux.

Alors il eu une idée en tête. Il metta son plan à exécution et commença par son ancien capitaine.

Byron : Mark ! Tu veux toucher mes cheveux ?

Mark: Nan, je suis désespéré de ce qu'il c'est passé hier, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie.

Byron parta désespéré par Mark puis il aperceva un petit groupe composé des anciens de l'Académie Alius et de Jessica. Byron s'approcha

Byron : Salut dites moi qui veux toucher me cheveux ?

Jordan : Rêve pas

Byron : Même pour une glaçe ?

Jordan : Ah bah sa peut se faire..

Xavier : Jordan c'est un menteur. Sinon Byron va voir ailleurs s'y j'y suis

Jessica : Moi je veux bien

Byron : C'est vrai ?

Jessica : Nan !

Byron : Snif et vous Fox, Torch ?

Torch : MAIS VA VOIR SHAWN TON PETIT PROTÉGÉ

Byron : MÉCHANT ET JE LE PROTÉGE CAR C'EST MON MEILLEUR AMI VA PAS IMAGINER AUTRE CHOSE

Torch : Héhé mais j'ai pas dis que je pensais à autre chose.

Byron : Je te déteste je suis que Fox est plus gentil que toi n'est ce pas Fox?

Fox : Oui c'est sûr mais je suis sûr le même opinion que Torch

Byron: À plus

Byron était très déçu de ses camarades de l'équipe de Corée. Puis au même moment passa Axel il couru vers l'attaquant de feu et demanda à nouveau.

Byron : Axel touche moi les cheveux ?

Axel : Mais putain Byron laisse nous avec tes cheveux !

Byron encore déçu retrouva vite le sourire en voyant Snow, Hector et David.

Byron : HÉHO les amis !!

Snow : Ah c'est Byron sans couteau,

Hector prend une photo car c'est rare

David S. : Je pense savoir se qu'il va nous demander.

Snow Hector et David S. : Nan ont ne toucheras pas tes cheveux

Byron : Mais.. Mais... Mais... bon OK

Puis Byron alla à la cafétéria et trouva Archer, Nathan, Tod, Jack, Thor, Scotty, Hurley et Darren alors il cria.

Byron : VOULEZ VOUS ME TOUCHER LES CHEVEUX?

Tout le monde : JAMAIS DE LA VIE

Apres ces événements Byron trouva dans le dortoir Jude et Caleb en train de jouer au puissance 4 et Austin les regardait il leur demanda.

Byron : Est ce que vous voulez me toucher les cheveux?

Jude : ...

Caleb : ...

Austin : ...

Byron : Euh d'accord

Byron était triste il avait l'impression d'être rejeté par tout le monde. Il s'accroupissa et une larme roula sur sa joue puis un "sa va" venait lui remonter la tête et la il vu Shawn qui lui, demandait si sa allait. Byron en profita pour..

Byron : Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas mais est ce que tu veux me toucher les cheveux ?

Shawn : Sa te remonterai le moral?

Byron : Oui

Alors Shawn tendai la main à son ami et l'aida à se renlever puis Shawn prenna un peigne et recoiffa Byron.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Soirée MessenJap.

Mark Evans c'est connecté sur MessenJap.

Torch : Fox c'était une bonne idée de filmer Mark qui caressait les cheveux de Byron.

Fox : Super idée

Mark : Arrêtez avec sa !

Byron : J'avais bien apprécie ce moment et celui avec Shawn aussi.

Tod : Ils se font contrôlés par Byron et ses cheveux...

Byron : C'est le pouvoir des dieux.

Shawn : Très bon moment passé ensemble dit le peigne.

Archer : J'ai perdu mon peigne, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Shawn Froste c'est déconnectée de MessenJap.

Snow : Archer je sais qui t'a prit ton peigne.

Archer : Qui ?

Snow : Cinq lettres, sa commence par un A et sa fini par un N..

Archer : Aiden ?

Snow : Tu t'attendait à qui d'autre

Shawn Froste c'est connecter de MessenJap.

Shawn : Salut les microbes !

Snow : Salut le taré !

Shawn : C'est toi la TARÉ !

Jude : Arrêtez de vous engueuler parlons plutôt de pingouin c'est un sujet plus sain. N'est ce pas David ?

David S. : Tout à fait Jude.

Caleb : Je vais me marier avec un pingouin.

Jude : Félicitations

David S. : J'espère la rencontrer bientôt.

Caleb : Merci Jude merci David.

Et toi ton mariage avec Snow c'est pour quand David ?

Shawn : QUOI ?!

Snow :...

Snow Froste c'est déconnectée de MessenJap.

David : J'ai pas encore fait ma demande.

Shawn : Tu veut te marier avec ma sœur ?

David : Oui pourquoi ?

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : Ta intérêt de faire attention à toi !

David : Je ne veut pas qu'on est de problèmes Shawn.

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : Fait attention à nous trois !

David c'est déconnecté de MessenJap.

Snow c'est connectée sur MessenJap.

Jordan : Qui me paye une glace ?

Fox : Mange toi

Jordan : J'ai déjà essayer sa marche pas.

Torch : Ta déjà essayé de manger Xavier mais sa à pas marché non plus.

Xavier : Je m'en souviens très bien j'ai encore la marque sur mon bras...

Jordan : C'est de la faute de Jessica

Jessica : J'ai rien fait !

Jordan : C'est sa le problème !

Torch : C'est la première fois que je vois Jordan s'énerver..

Fox : Vient ont va le filmer en douce

Torch : Allons-y

Torch et Fox se sont déconnectés de MessenJap.

Hurley : Salut Darren tu va bien ?

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : Tient un violeur

Hurley : C'est faux, Jessica à racontée n'importe quoi !

Darren LaChance c'est déconnecter de MessenJap.

Axel : Quelqu'un a vu Nathan ?

Jessica : Non

Xavier : Jessica ou à tu mis Nathan ?

Thor : J'entend un cri de fille dans mon placard... J'ai retrouvé Nathan...

Xavier : Jessica...

Jessica Evans c'est déconnecté de MessenJap.

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : Au faite David n'est pas revenu...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Les rêves gâchés.

Après la soirée MessenJap, les Inazuma partirent dormir. Mais le lendemain sur MessenJap les 2 protagonistes qui se sont incrustés racontent leur rêves de la nuit pour détendre l'ambiance de la veille mais elles n'auraient pas du...

Mark c'est connecté sur MessenJap.

Snow : Eh tout le monde je vais vous raconter mon rêve sa vous dit ?

David S. : Ouais vas-y

Snow : Ok . Alors par contre Shawn tu es connecté ?

Shawn : Oui

Snow : Mince. Bref alors j'étais adulte à peu près vingt cinq ans et j'étais toujours en couple avec David. Puis David m'a demandé en mariage..

Shawn : STOP!! DEPUIS QUAND DAVID VA TE DEMANDER EN MARIAGE?

David c'est déconnecté de MessenJap.

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : DAVID !!!

Snow : BON ON SE CALME

Hurley : Oui calmez vous les petits enfants FAUT PRENDRE LA VAGUE MEC

Shawn (possède par Aiden): Ferme la le violeur. Darren c'était bien cette nuit avec Hurley ?

Darren : ...

Darren c'est déconnecté de MessenJap.

Snow : Donc David m'avait demandé en mariage et j'accepta. Shawn pas de commentaires. Puis lors du mariages tout se passait bien. Ont étaient à l'église puis on allaient s'embrasser quand tout d'un coup un dégénéré appelé Shawn Froste vena tout gâché.

Shawn (possédé par Aiden): Raconte la suite pour savoir ce que je devais faire ce jour là.

Snow : Je peux pas

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : Pourquoi ?

Snow : Je me suis fait réveille par Byron à cause de sa voix de trompette cassé dès le matin.

Byron : Mais ma voix est divine j'ai totalement le droit de chanter Claude François.

Fox : Je suis d'accord avec Snow il faudrait pas abusé de ta voix de merde.

Torch : Bien dit le glaçon.

Byron c'est déconnecté de MessenJap.

David S. c'est connecté sur MessenJap.

Jude : Re David

Shawn : Salut David sa va ?

Snow : Il a reprit ses esprits

Shawn : ??

David S. : Laisse tomber

Jessica : Et moi je peux raconter mon rêve ?

Xavier : Je craint le pire avec toi ?

Jessica : Mais non..

Austin : Ont t'écoute Jessica.

Jessica : Alors j'étais dans le dortoir de Nathan.

Nathan : Quoi ???

Jessica : Et là, un couteau dans la main droite..

Xavier : Eh merde..

Nathan : Tu as fait quoi avec ce couteau ??

Jessica : Je... t'ai planté mouahahaha mouhahahahahahahah

Axel : Attention Jessica est devenu folle !!

Jessica : Nathaaaann j'arrive... JE VIENS TE CHERCHER...

Xavier : JESSICA ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES !!

Nathan c'est déconnecté de MessenJap.

Jessica c'est déconnectée de MessenJap.

Xavier c'est déconnecté de MessenJap.

Xavier parti chercher Jessica qui voulait tuer Nathan avec un couteau. Les autres continuèrent de parler. Xavier arrêta Jessica de peu. Nathan avait le couteau dans le coussin qui le protégeait.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Grosse dispute. Partie 1.

Axel lança un défi à Mark. Un défi qui consiste à... FAIRE UN MATCH DE FOOTBALL !!!

Tout le monde se rendit sur le terrain pour voir le duel. Mark et Axel commencèrent, c'était un combat acharné. Axel fit une tornade de feu mais Mark l'arrêta.

??? : OUAIS ! BRAVO AXEL ! TA GAGNÉ

??? : OUAIS ! BRAVO MARK ! TA GAGNÉ

Certains joueurs disent avoir vu Mark l'arrêté sur la ligne et d'autre non.

Mark : J'ai gagné !!

Axel : Tu rigole c'est moi qui ai gagné.

Mark : Nan je l'ai arrêté ! Mauvais joueur !

Axel : Moi mauvais joueur, c'est toi qui est un mauvais joueur !

Mark et Axel se fouta sur la gueule sans s'arrêter. Jessica venu chercher son frère et Austin venu chercher Axel ! Deux équipes se firent, celle de Mark composé de Jessica, Xavier, Jordan, Darren, Nathan, Jack, Jude et

David, Torch et Fox. Et celle d'Axel composé de Austin, Thor, Archer, Hurley, Caleb, Scotty, Byron et Shawn. Snow quand à elle s'en alla avec les Littles Gigantes à la plage.

Mark : Tu va payer pour sa..

Axel : Espèce de.. Tricheur..

Mark : Espèce de.. gens qui c'est pas voir.. euh mal voyant ..

Jessica : Mark on dit "aveugle".

Mark : Oui peut être.. AXEL TU N'AI QU'UN QU'UN euh

Xavier : Aveugle..

Axel : Mark tu n'arrive même pas à prononcé un simple mot..

Mark : Bah vas-y dit que tu est plus intelligent que moi.

Jude : Mark tout le monde le sais déjà

Mark : De quoi ?

Nathan : Qu'Axel est plus intelligent que toi.

Mark : Mais non c'est faux !

Jessica : Euhhh

Darren : Mark est meilleur que toi au foot !

Austin : Tu rigole Axel est bien plus fort que lui !

Une énorme dispute éclata. D'un côté Mark, d'un côté Axel.

Mark : Raaa

Darren : Qu'elle mauvais joueur

Jude : Pas capable de biens tirer c'est sûr que sa devient grave.

Jessica : Je vais le TUER POUR S'ÊTRE MOQUÉ DE MON FRÈRE !

Xavier : Calme toi, aller vient on va manger une glace ok ?

Jordan : Je peux venir ?

Jessica : Oui allons-y.

Fox : Vous allez où ?

Jessica : Manger une glace

Torch : On vient

Xavier : Euh..

Jessica : S'te plaît Xavier dit ouiii

Xavier : D'accord d'accord.

Les cinqs amis partirent manger leurs glaces.

Mark explosa de rage envers Axel.

De son côté..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Grosse dispute. Partie 2.

Axel : Je suis outré, choqué, sidéré.. Bla bla bla..

Austin : Ont à compris Axel !

Axel : Euh...

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : Quel microbe !

Thor : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : Qu'est ce que je m'en fout.

Thor : Tu veux te battre Aiden !

Aiden : Vient si t'es un homme.

Aiden et Thor s'en alla pour se battre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Byron suiva Shawn pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas blessé pendant le combat.

Axel : Mark me désespère..

Austin : Tu devrai peut être t'excusé..

Axel : Hum peut être..

De l'autre côté.

Darren : Tu devrai t'excusé nan ?

Mark : Mouais..

Mark et Axel se retrouva pour s'excuser.

Mark : Désolé Axel ton tir était très bien.

Axel : Nan c'est moi, ton arrêt était formidable

Hurley : Vous êtes tous les deux de bons joueurs les mecs.

Les cinqs amis qui étaient partient manger arrivèrent au même moment.

Jessica : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

Mark et Axel : Ont se réconcilient !

Xavier : Et bah voilà, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Mark : Oui !

Scotty : Hihihi

Célia : Scotty est ce que c'est toi qui as fait sa ?!

Scotty : Hihihi. Oui c'était moi..

Célia : Scotty tu est incorrigible !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Quand tout dégénère.

Les joueurs se promenaient, certain était en groupe.

Caleb : Je me suis marié avec le pingouin de Jude.

Jude : Euhh ok héhé..

Caleb : Et toi David quand c'est que tu demande la main de Snow ?

David : Bah on va attendre encore un peu.

Shawn : Vous parlez de quoi ?!

Caleb : Bah le mariage entre David et Snow.

Shawn se retourna quelques secondes avant de laisser son corps à son frère.

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : Tu.. As.. Dit.. QUOI ?!

Hector : Snow tu vient.. Ah bah elle est plus là.

Zephyr : Je la comprend quand on vit avec un taré pareil.

Mark : Tu n'aurai pas du dire sa..

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : JE VAIS T'ATTRAPÉ !!!

Zephyr : ...

Mark : Fuit

Snow : Vient avec moi si tu veut survivre.

Zephyr parti avec certains joueurs des Little Gigantes.

Les autres s'en allèrent à la cafétéria. Puis au dessert, le petit groupe des Little Gigantesrevenut au même moment.

Byron : Jessica, je me demandait..

Jessica : Quoi ?

Byron : Pourquoi veut tu tuer Nathan ?

Jessica : Moi.. non jamais.. Nathan est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.. JAMAIS je ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Xavier : ...

Snow : Ah au faite sa c'est passé comment hier avec Nathan ?

Jessica : Oh très bien on sais bien amusés

Xavier se leva et parti s'en rien dire, les larmes au yeux..

Jessica : Xavier ?

Caleb : On a vu mieux comme petite amourette..hein David

David S. : Euh.. oui

Shawn : Jessica, Xavier n'a pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

Jessica : Je ne sait pas se qu'il à.. se matin il allait très bien..

Jessica chercha Xavier et le trouva devant la porte de leur chambre.

Jessica : Xavier.. Écoute moi

Xavier : Non ! J'en ai marre là ! Nathan par si ! Nathan par là !

Nathan arriva au même moment. Mais Xavier parti.

Jessica : Nathan ! Tu est content de ce que tu as fait !

Jessica répartie chercher Xavier.

Jessica : Xavier..

Xavier : Tu as dit que Nathan était la personne que tu aimait le plus au monde.. Donc se n'ai pas moi..

Jessica : Ce n'est pas ce que tu croit..

Nathan : Jessica ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé mon amour ! Je suis si heureux que tu ressente la même chose que moi.

Xavier : COMMENT ?!?!?!

Jessica : Nan Xavier ! Nathan dégage !

Xavier : J'en ai assez attendu c'est fini entre nous deux.

Xavier : Xavier reparti.. Tendit que Jessica se retourna vers Nathan..

Jessica : Nathan.. Tu... as gâché ma vie..

tu va.. MOURIR...

Nathan parti ce cacher car Jessica le poursuivrait. Mais elle le perdu.. alors elle décida de rentrer à la cafétéria.

Jessica ouvrit la porte avec un mine tout triste.

Jordan : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Jessica : Xavier m'a dit que c'était finit entre nous deux..

Jordan : Quoi ?! Nan c'est impossible ! Xavier tient à toi plus que tout au monde ! Jamais il ne fera ce genre de choses !

Jessica : Pourtant il la fait.

Jordan : Je vais aller le voir.. Ok ?

Jessica : Si tu veut..

Mark : Tout va bien ce passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Jessica : J'espère...

Shawn (possédé par Aiden) : David !!!

David S. : Ahhhh !!!!

Snow : AIDEN J'AI DES SOMNIFÈRES VIENT LÀ !!!

David S. : Sauvez moi les amis..

Aiden : Pfff trouillard !

Snow : Vous êtes désespérant je me casse !

David prena la main de Snow et lui demanda de rester. Quand Aiden arriva derrière lui, Jude cria .

Jude : DAVID DERRIÈRE TOI !!

Aiden : Lâche MA SOEUR

David esquiva Aiden et commença à fuir.

Snow : Aiden... ON VA TUER TOUT LES PINGOUINS

Aiden : OUAIS

Tout le monde : Snow tu va bien ?!?

Hector (qui vient d'arriver avec Li) : MON DIEU SNOW !!

Aiden et Snow s'en alla sous le regard terrifié de l'équipe en direction du dortoir de Jude.

Snow : Petit Petit pingouin

Aiden : TROUVER !!!

Quand Jude, Jessica et Caleb arrivèrent en courant et aperçevant le pingouin déchiqueté ils étaient impressionnés.

Jude : Non Kinder !!(Kinder pingui vous aviez compris ? XD ok on sort)

Aiden : Jessica tu te joint à nous ? Pour tuer Nathan ?

Jessica : Ouii si tu met "tuer" et "Nathan" dans la même phrase alors je suis dans la partie.

Le trio partit à la recherche de Nathan. Une fois cinqs couloirs parcours ils aperçevèrent Nathan.

Jessica, Aiden et Snow : NATHAN ONT A UN TRUC À TE DIRE !

Nathan : Euh j'ai pas confiance

Jessica : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là..

Snow : Alors voilà il était un fois un pingouin appelé Nathan sauf qu'il rencontra un trio tueur de pingouin qui tua Nathan.

Aiden : Ont se le fait !

Snow et Jessica : OUAIS

Quand d'un coup ils entendirent crier Drago qu'il leur fait une double Marchoires.

Tout le monde se calma et les Inazuma aussi avec Jessica et Nathan, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un coup à la cafétéria et manger pour certains ou devrais-je dire une personne puis Shawn et Snow partirent dans les direction opposés.

À la cafétéria.

Jessica : Snif Drago pourquoi tu as fait sa !!

Drago : ... Bonne appétit

Snow : HELLO

Jude : La tueuse de Kinder et son frère..

Snow : Tu vas t'assoir frangin ?

Shawn : Oui

Il alla s'assoir à côté de Byron et Snow vers les Littles Gigantes.

Shawn : Bien le bonjour jolie fille

Byron (avec une voix de fille) : Ouhouh quel charmeur

Fox et Torch : MAIS T'ES PAS UNE FILLE !

Shawn : Vous voulez aller boire un verre joli damoiselle ?

Byron : J'accepte grand flatteur

Axel : Shawn c'est un gars pas une fille

Shawn : C'est qui Shawn ?

Snow : Shawn..

Shawn : C'est qui ce Shawn ?

Snow claqua des doigts et..

Shawn : By... Byron ? Pourquoi tu me tient par la main ?

Byron :Non.. il a retrouvé sa mémoire..

Après sa Mark explosa de rire puis le soir...

Aiden : Jessica vient

Jessica : OK

Les deux killers aperçuent Zephyr se promenant seul. Problème "ils avaient confondus Zephyr et Nathan".

Zephyr : À L'AIDE !!

Aiden : Ferme la Nathan !!

Zephyr : Mais je suis pas Nathan !

Jessica : Si, mais tu te fait passer pour Zephyr..

Zephyr :Au seco...

Li : ZEPHYR ! J'ARRIVE !

Aiden : Merde ont sait gourrés..

Jessica : Eh merde..

Snow : AIDEN FROSTE

Aiden :Merde elle était derrière Li

Puis Snow et Li régla le problème puis Jessica réparti et croisa Xavier.

Jessica : Xavier

Xavier : Hum.

Jessica : Je suis désolé..

Xavier : Je m'en fout de tes excuses..

Jessica : Laisse moi finir.. quand j'ai dit que Nathan était la personne que j'aimait le plus c'était de l'ironie et le moment que j'ai passé avec lui c'était pas un rendez-vous mais juste une poursuite et Snow m'avais vue. Jamais je ne te quitterai surtout pour Nathan.. Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans toi. Pi tu sais bien que je déteste Nathan..

Xavier : Hum sa tien la route mais..

Jessica : Mais quoi ?

Xavier : Il me faut une autre preuve..

Jessica : Comme quoi ?

Xavier s'approcha de Jessica et la pris dans ses bras.

Xavier : Embrasse moi et on verra..

Jessica : Avec grand plaisir

Jessica embrassa Xavier et cela parti en vrille car tout le monde les zieutait. Plus besoin de dire à tout le monde que ces deux la ressortait ensemble.

Jordan : Je l'avais dit que je règlerais le problème.

Nathan : ... NAN MON AMOUR REVIENT MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde : FERME LA NATHAN !!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Match amical contre les Little Gigantes.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Inazuma Japon car les Little gigantes leur ont lancés un défi. Jouer un match de foot contre eux. Mark accepta ce défi.

Mark : Cool un défi contre les Little gigantes !

Axel : Ouais trop bien

Jude : Le temps que j'ai le manchot empereur

Shawn : J'espère qu'il fera pas chaud

Austin : OUAIS

Coach : Bon ont va à l'entraînement

Austin : À l'entraînement ? On s'entraîne où ?

Coach : Vous verrez dehors

Tout le monde : Ok !

Les Inazuma Japon vont dehors et voient le terrain des Little gigantes.

Mark: AHAH D'OÙ IL SORT CE TERRAIN?

Hector : Les amis vous allez bien ?

Zephyr devisaga Shawn. Puis après sa tout le monde étaient sur le terrain.

Snow : Je m'entraîne avec les Littles gigantes moi s'il vous plaît coach

Coach : Si tu veux

Snow : MERCIII

Hector : Ouais Snow vient s'entraîner avec nous !

Shawn : Quoi ?

Snow : Je m'entraîne avec les Littles gigantes.

Shawn : Comment ça se fait ?

Snow: Je fais ce que je veux

Shawn : Pff c'est gavant.. Tu me laisse avec Aiden..

Jessica : T'inquiète pas je suis la.

Jessica fit un clin d'oeil à Shawn qui retrouva la sourire. Au moins il n'est pas seul avec Aiden.

L'entraînement commença. Les deux équipes s'entraînèrent, ils étaient très content de refaire un match.

Snow : Hector arrête sa !

Blizzard Éternel !

Hector : Main de l'âme ! Snow met y toi sérieusement et tire plus fort !

Snow : Je vais pas te montrer ma vraie puissance mon cher empoté

Hector : Tu me désespère ma chère Albinos

Snow : Je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme sa !

Hector (en envoyant le ballon à Snow) : Zephyr dribble la !

Zephyr : Ouais

Zephyr dribble Snow

Snow : Bien joué ! Hector ont la fait à Mark

Hector : Bonne idée

Snow : Mark ont va tirés !

Hector et Snow : Chemin en croix !

Mark : Ouah !

Mark se prena un joli but.

Hector et snow : Yes

Mark : Bien joué !

Du côté d'Inazuma Japon.

Jessica : Jordan, Xavier ont finient se qu'on a commencés !

Jordan : Oui !

Xavier : Ouais !

Mark : De quoi tu parle ?

Jessica : Avec Xavier et Jordan ont à créés une super technique ! Tu peux nous aidez !

Mark : Avec plaisir !

Jessica, Xavier et Jordan préparait leur technique.

Jessica, Jordan et Xavier : Cosmos !

Mark : Main magique !

Mark ne put pas arrêter ce nouveau tir.

Jordan : Ont à réussit !

Jessica : Ouais !

Xavier : Enfin !

Mark : Super tir !

Le match allait commencer. Les joueurs se mettèrent en place.

Chester Horse : Moi Chester Horse ! Je vais présenter ce match des Inazuma Japon au Little Gigantes.

Mark : Aller !

Inazuma Japon : Les Inazuma Japon gardent possession du ballon. Jessica Evans arrive suivit de Zephyr Vitesse.

Jessica : Jordan, Xavier ont y va !

Chester Horse : Mais que nous prépare t-il ?

Une nouvelle super technique ?

Jessica, Xavier, Jordan : Cosmos !

Hector : Main de l'âme !

Ahhh

Chester Horse : 1 à 0 pour Inazuma Japon.

Le Cosmos à pulvérisé la main de l'âme de Hector Hélio !

Jessica : Ouais !

Le ballon répartit en direction des cages d'Inazuma.

Dragos : Doubles Mâchoires V3 !

Mark : Arrêt Céleste !

Ahhh

Chester Horse : 1 à 1.

Dragos Hill à marquer avec sa super technique Doubles Mâchoire V3 !

Le ballon repart du côté des Little Gigantes.

Axel : Snow à toi !

Snow : Hector je vais pulvérisé ta super technique !

Chemin des neiges !

Hector : Main céleste X V3 !

Ahhh

Chester Horse : 2-1 pour Inazuma Japon.

Snow Froste à marquer avec son Chemin des

neiges ! Et l'arbitre siffle la mi-temps.

La deuxième commença.

Chester Horse : La balle répartit du côté des Inazuma Japon mais la défense n'a pas dit son dernier mot et la balle repart de l'autre côté.

Jordan Greenway fait une passe à Axel Blaze qui s'apprête à tirer.

Hector : Je vais l'arrêter sans super technique !

Axel : Tourbillon de feu !

Chester Horse : Hector n'a pas pu arrêter ce tir d'Axel Blaze. Ce qui fait un score de 3 à 1

Caleb : Bien jouer l'hérisson !

David S. : La ferme Stonewall !


	21. Chapter 20suite

Chapitre 20 : Match amical contre les Little Gigantes. Suite

Caleb : Où est passé ton humour..

David S. : Grrrr

Caleb : Ahahahahahah

Zephyr pris le ballon à Caleb.

Caleb : Quoi ?!

Zephyr : Pas assez rapide pour moi.

Chester Horse : Maximilio Cruz et Garrett Flare vont faire une de leur super technique.

Maximilio et Garrett : Attaque en duo.

Mark : Poing de la colère V2 !

Chester Horse : Buuuttt les Little Gigantes égalise le score qui est maintenant de 3 à 2 pour Inazuma Japon.

Hector : Aller encore un but et ont égalisent !

Chester Horse : Hector Hélio emonte en attaque, attention il va marquer !

Hector : Rayon X !

Mark : Main Magique !

Chester Horse : Hector Hélio égalise le score et l'arbitre siffle la fin du match.

Hector : Beau Match Mark ton équipe à très bien joué !

Mark : Merci la tienne aussi !

Mark et les autres rentrairent au dortoir pour préparer leur affaires car demain c'était le départ pour le Japon. Tout le monde était prêt à partir mais certain ne l'était pas encore.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Départ pour le Japon.

Inazuma Japon se préparèrent pour rentrer chez eux après ces longues vacances chez leurs amis les Little Gigantes. Au grand plaisir de certains. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport.

Travis : Bon tout le monde est là.

Tout le monde : Oui !

Travis : D'accord.. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle.

Jessica : Torch, Fox vous venez en vacances chez moi !

Torch : Ouais !

Fox : Ouiiii !

Mark : Hein ?!

Jessica : Va jouer avec Axel et laisse nous tranquille...

Axel : Quoi ?! J'en veux pas ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Mark : Ok !

Mark parti à la recherche d'un certain "autre Axel".

Shawn : Dommage que tu repart Byron.

Byron : J'aimerai rester avec toi..

Et les autres !! Bien sûr !!!

Snow : BYRON !!!! JE TE LAISSE DEUX SECONDES D'AVANCE !

Byron se fit suivre dans tout l'aéroport par Snow.

Axel : Y nous font quoi la ?

Shawn : Euhh.. Je n'en sais rien

Xavier : Jordan je t'achete une glace avant de partir.

Jordan : Oh ouiiiiiii

Xavier parti acheter une glace avec Jordan.

Jude : Mark tu cherche quoi ?

Mark : Axel m'a demandé d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était alors je le cherche !

Caleb soupira, Mark ne comprenait décidement rien.

Nathan : J'espère ne pas être enfermer dans les toilettes cette fois...

Jack : Je pense que Xavier va garder un oeil sur Jessica. Il ne t'arrivera rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Nathan : Oui tu as raison ! Mais tu peut juste me rendre un service ?

Jack : Oui bien sûr.

Nathan alla au toilettes avec Jack comme garde. Jessica arriva pour piéger Nathan mais Jack l'arrêta.

Jack : Je ne te laisserait pas entrer !

Jessica : Tu en est sûr ?

Jack : Oui !

Il vu le regard noir de Jessica qui voulait dire "ouvre sinon je te casse en mille pièces".

Jack : D'accord vas-y... !!!

Jessica : Merci Jack.

Jessica entre pile au moment où Nathan sortait de la petite cabine.

Nathan : Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?...

Jessica : Tu pense que je vais te tuer comment.. Noyer dans le toilette ? Ou étrangler avec la serviette ? Ou alors brûler vif avec de l'eau bouillante ? À toi de choisir je te laisse ce choix.

Nathan : Laisse moi sortir.. S'il te plaît.. Je t'en supplie..

Jessica : Mauvaise réponse !..

Nathan : Ahhhh

Mark : Vous avez entendu ? On aurait dit une fille qui crie.

David : Sa ne doit pas être important.

Jessica sortie des toilettes mais pas Nathan.

Travis : Je fait l'appel et ont y va.

Tout le monde : D'accord !

Travis : Snow Froste.

Snow : Oui

Travis : Shawn Froste.

Shawn : Oui..

Travis : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Shawn : Vous n'avez pas appeller Aiden.

Travis : J'allais y venir donc.. Aiden Froste.

Shawn ( possédé par Aiden) : OUAIS !!

Travis : Nous ne sommes pas sourd Aiden.. Bon continuons.. Byron Love.. Comment se fait il que je l'ai dans ma liste ?

Byron : Sa majesté est présente.

Travis : Oui bien sûr... Jessica Evans.

Jessica : Oui.

Travis : Xavier Foster.

Xavier : Oui.

Travis : Jordan Greenway.

Jordan : MANGER !

Travis : Pas encore Jordan.. Nelly Raimon.

Nelly : Présente.

Travis : Camellia je suis sûr de ne pas t'oublier

Travis : Célia Hills, Silvia Woods.

Célia et Silvia : Oui.

Travis : Mark Evans

Mark : OUI !

Travis : Qu'est ce que tu fait Mark ?

Mark : Je cherche Axel..

Travis : Mais il est là.

Mark : Pas lui ! L'autre !

Travis : D'accord bon Axel Blaze, Austin Hobbes.

Axel et Austin : Oui.

Travis : Jude Sharp, David Samford, Caleb Stonewall.

Jude, David et Caleb : Oui.

Travis : Jack Wallside, Scotty Banyan.

Jack et Scotty : Présent.

Travis : Claude Beacons et Bryce Whitingale. Qu'est ce qu'ils font aussi dans la liste.

Torch et Fox : Oui.

Travis : Archer Hawkins.

Archer : Oep.

Travis : Nathan Swift.

Travis : Nathan Swift..

Xavier : Jessica...

Jessica : J'ai rien fait me regarde pas comme sa.

Travis : T'en pis passons.. Thor Stoutberg. Darren LaChance, Hurley Kane.

Thor avec Darren et Hurley : Oui.

Travis : Bon allons-y.

Mark : Et Nathan ?

Travis : Il reviendra un jour.. Enfin peut être passons.

Mark : Euh d'accord.

Les Inazuma et les autres partirent en direction de leur avion. Toujours sans Nathan.

Ils prirent place dans l'avion.

Travis : Vous êtes prêt.

Tout le monde : OUI !

Il reprirent place au même endroit, pour certains. Les autres prirent place à d'autres endroit.

Xavier : Jessica dit moi ou est Nathan.

Jessica : Je suis désolé mais on ne le verra plus jamais... Il.. Il est mort..

Xavier : Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée encore.

Jessica : Rien.. Câlin !

Jessica fit un câlin à Xavier pour lui changer les idées.

Mark : Ou est Shawn ?

Snow : Glacière...

Mark : Ah ok. Et toujours rien pour Nathan ?

Byron : Tu l'aime beaucoup Nathan ?

Mark : Quoi mais non !

Byron : Ohhhh troooop beau

Mark : ...

Byron éclata de rire, tandis que Mark était tout gêner. Nathan revenu quelque temps avant que l'avion s'envole.

Nathan : Je..ss..ica..

Jessica se crispa sous le regard de Xavier qui avant un regard de meurtrier.

Jessica : Tu sais qu'on pourrait faire de belles choses toi et moi.

Xavier : PAS-DE-MEURTRE !

Mark : NATHAN !!!!!!

Nathan : Je..suis..en..vie..

Jessica : Comment sa se fait qu'il soit encore en vie... Pourtant je l'avais laisser noyer dans l'eau des toilettes après lui avoir brûler la tête avec l'eau chaude...

Xavier : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Jessica : Non rien..rien..

Nathan était de retour avec la tête brûler par l'eau chaude et se goût horrible d'eau de toilette.

Mark : Vient t'asseoir.

Nathan : Oui...

L'avion décolla après t'en de mal. Enfin arrivé au Japon, les Inazuma se possèrent et retournèrent chez eux. Ceux qui habitait loin sont répartis voir leur familles aussi.


	23. Chapter spe

Chapitre spécial : Le rêve de Shawn.

Cette nuit, le prince des neiges faisait un rêve étrange. Il avait rêver que sa soeur était la soeur d'Hector mais aussi la petite amie de Zephyr. À son réveil il avait peur. Il se demandait si ça soeur ne lui avait pas menti.

À la cafétéria, Shawn défonce la porte et crie le nom de sa soeur

Aiden : SNOW !

Snow : Oui ?

Aiden prend sa soeur par le col et la plaque au mur. Tout le monde était choqués.

Aiden : Alors Snow dit moi la vérité !

Snow : La vérité ?

Aiden : Fait pas l'innocente Snow Froste ou devrai je dire Isis Helio

Snow : Pardon ?

Aiden : J'ai appris la vérité.

Snow : Oh non tu as appris que c'est moi qui avait manger ton Kinder quand on était petit désolée Aiden

Aiden : Non pas ça. J'ai appris que tu était la soeur d'Hector et la petite amie de Zephyr

David : QUOI !?

Hector : Euh je suis fils unique.

Zephyr : Et moi je veux pas de relations amoureuse.

Aiden : Mon oeil !

Snow : Mais il te prend quoi ? Tu es mon frère et David est mon petit ami.

Drago : Ça dégénère.

Aiden pose Snow sur le sol et lui tire les cheveux.

Snow : AIE AÏE ARRÊTE BORDEL !!

Aiden : Enleve t'as perruque !

Snow : Hein ?

Hector : Ah ma soeur il a enfin découvert la vérité.

Zephyr : Snow mon amour !

Snow : Quoi ? Euh je me sens pas bien..

Après ça Snow s'évanouit.

Aiden: PUTAIN SNOW RÉVEILLE TOI

Le lendemain.

Snow se réveille se souvenant de rien et croisa Jessica dans les couloirs

Jessica : Tu es reveilée ?

Snow : Oui dit moi il c'est passée quoi hier ?

Jessica explique la situation a Snow

À la cafeteria.

Snow arrive toute gentille et calme puis elle baisse la tête et dit.

Snow : JE TUE QUI EN PREMIER ?

Tout le monde parti se cacher.


	24. Chapter spe2

Chapitre spécial : Reportage au sain de l'équipe.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour les collégiens du collège Alpin. Chez eux, une fête existe qui consiste à embêter les autres. Shawn avait oublié cette petite fête à cause des vacances. Malheureusement sa gentille et adorable soeur (enfin il ne penserait pas sa XD) voulait respecter cette "tradition".

Snow se baladait dans les couloirs du dortoir puis aperçu Fox et Torch. Elle se souvena du reportage avec Byron et Mark.

Snow : FOX, TORCH

Torch : CRIE PAS BORDEL !

Fox : Tu es en train de crier je te rappelle.

Torch : ...

Snow : Venez j'ai un truc à vous demander

Fox et Torch allèrent vers Snow se demandant "que ce qu'elle voulait ? "

Snow : Vous vous souvenez que vous avez filmer Byron et Mark ?

Torch : Oui comment oublier sa'

Snow : Alors je peut vous demander de m'aider ?

Fox : Ouais sa peut être intérresant

Snow leur expliqua son plan. Il consistait à filmer Shawn pendant que Snow le poursuivait avec une fourchette. Fox et torch étant d'accord, le plan commença.

Snow : Tenez vous prêt

Fox et Torch : Oui

À ce même moment le Prince des Neiges apparut en train de manger une crêpe. Snow sortit sa fourchette, Fox et Torch eux leur caméra.

Snow : SHAWN!!

Shawn : AAAAAH !!!!

Snow : Vient mon petit, vient voir Tatie fourchette.

Shawn : Nionnnnnn

Shawn et Snow commença à courir et le capitaine de Prominence et celui de Diamond Dust les filmait.

Ce que Snow ignorait c'est que Byron les aperçeva, il prena un couteau et poursuiva Snow qui poursuivait Shawn.

Byron : JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER !!!

Snow : MAIS ON EST PAS DANS CORSPE PARTY !!!

Shawn : AU SECOURS !!

Puis le trio débarqua à la cafétéria là où tout le monde mangeaient.

Byron : AIDER MOI À L'ÉTRIPER !!!!

Shawn : À L'AIDEEE !!!

Hector : On se calme

Garenth : CALMER VOUS !

Snow : FERME LA GARENTH !!

Xavier : MÉTÉORE GÉANT V2

Xavier avait fait un météore géant V2 pour calmez le trio sauf qu'il c'était loupé et la envoyé sur Nathan qui passait. Le trio s'arrêta pour rigolés et repartient. Mais Hector, Zephyr, Drago et Li les poursuivit. Pendant ce temps à la cafétéria.

Xavier : Nathan sa va ?

Nathan : Aïe et non.

Jessica : Tant mieux.

Dit elle avec un couteau dans la main.

Nathan : Jessica nan...

??? : Doubles mâchoires !!!

Les inazuma coururent en entendant sa puis vu Byron et Shawn qui étaient à terre. Mais Snow n'avait rien reçu et rigolait. Puis tout le monde entendirent un "coupé".

A ce moment Fox et Torch apparut et envoya la vidéo sur MessenJap. Les quatres membres des Little gigantes présent avait réussi à faire ce que les Inazuma Japon n'avait jamais réussi calmer Snow.


	25. Chapter spe 3

**_Salut tout le monde alors on a eu cette idée de chapitre suite à un monde Minecraft. À cause de ça nous voilà à écrire un chapitre où nos joueurs adoré vont jouer à Minecraft :3_**

 ** _Allez on commence !_**

 ** _ACTION !_**

Un soir, Hector décide de jouer à Minecraft. Au début il voulait jouer avec son équipe et Snow qui avait acceptée, le temps qu'elle était loin des Inazuma.

Snow : TRANQUILLITÉ

Zephyr : Il y a ton frère qui te chercher

Snow : Cache moi Stp stp

Zephyr : Salut Shawn

Drago: Il est parti tu peut sortir

Li : Snow je veut te faire des coiffures ?

Snow : Non

Li : S'il te plaît

Snow : D'accord

À la cafétéria pour le diner.

Shawn : Oui tu as raison c'est vrai

Mark : Ah tu voit...

Mark se fit interrompu par Zephyr qui rigolait à fond. Pourquoi ?

Shawn : Snow tu vas..

Tout le monde rougit sauf Zephyr qui était tordue de rire.

Snow était arrivé avec les cheveux bouclés et avec une robe rouge et bleu.

Zephyr : pfff la tête de malade

Nathan : Tu es belle Snow

David et Aiden : TU AS DIT QUOI ?

Nathan dut aller à l'infirmerie à cause de Shawn et David. Après sa tout le monde explosa de rire.

Caleb : Tu vas en boîte de nuit ?

Xavier : Tu ressemble à rien.

Jessica : Xavier à raison.

Fox : Ca va j'ai vu pire hein Byron

Byron : Wow

Li : Tu es très belle

Snow : J'aime pas être comme ça !

Byron : Ça te va bien !

David : FERME LA !!

Après sa Snow et les Littles gigantes allumerent la PS4 D'Hector puis créé un monde Survie avec les Privilèges D'hôte

Quand tout d'un coup Snow vu marqué ShawnAidenFroste, FanDeFoot et plein de pseudo à le con elle prit peur.

Snow: QUOI ? Comment ils ont fait

Li: arrêté de gigoter ça gâche ton chignon

Dans la Chambre des Inazuma.

Aiden: QUOI ELLE C'EST APPELÉ ISIS HÉLIO!

Chambre des Littles

Hector : Costail VS Japon

Zephyr : Oui

Snow s'amusait à Tuer son frère avec Son épée et son equipement full diams. Hector lui s'amusait à faire cuire de la viande. Zephyr s'allia avec Jessica pour tuer Nathan. Drago lui tuait le dragon de l'ender. Et Li s'occupait de tout ce qui était serieux.

Du côté des Inazuma.

Jessica tuait Nathan avec Zephyr. Caleb tuait des moutons et des villageois. Jude et David à la recherche de pingouins. Xavier et Jordan cherchait la nourriture pendant que Scotty trollait les autres. Mark regardait Hector

Jack lui ne voulait pas entrer dans le Nether. Shawn regardait sa soeur prendre son inventaire. Axel et Austin était sérieux. Fox et Torch se tuait entre eux. Byron cherchait le Skin qui lui ressemblait le plus. Darren et Hurley cherchait la mer et Thor et Archer craftais.

Shawn : C'est drôle Minecraft

Mark : Tu fais que de te faire tuer

Darren : Putain un Manoir

Hurley : OUAIS

Thor : Il est où ?

Hurley : NONNN LES LITTLE EN ON PRIS POSSESSION !

Du côté des Littles.

Snow : Li, tue les ils doivent pas prendre le manoir

Li : Attends je Craft des flèches empoisonné

Snow : Rip

Du côté Inazuma

Hurley : Ils nous ont tué

Darren : SHAWN !

Shawn : Oui ?

Axel : Pourquoi il y un chien dans la baraque qui s'appelle Aiden ?

Shawn : Bah Aiden est avec nous comme ça.

Axel : Je laisse tomber

Shawn : Bah.. QUOI ?

Austin : Il se passe quoi

Shawn : Snow à tué Aiden devant les yeux

Du côté des Littles Gigantes.

Snow : Yes

Li : Snow ton chignon

Drago : OUAIS

Hector : Il se passe quoi ?

Drago : J'ai tué un dénommé Hérisson.

Snow : Costail : 1 Japon : 0

Tous : OUAIS

Zephyr : AHAHAH

Snow : Tu as fait quoi ?

Du côté des Inazuma

Nathan : NON TOUT MAIS PAS SA !!!!

Jessica : Il y a quoi Nathan ?

Nathan : Ma maison est en feu !!

Xavier : JESSICA !!!

Jessica : Chui inosante ! C'est Zephyr !

Du côtés des Littles gigantes.

Zephyr : AHAHHAHAHAH

Snow : Zephyr, putain on a dit pas de tentative de meutre !

Zephyr : Snow si tu continue à m'embêter je te laisse le maquillage

Snow : Bon j'arrête..

Li : Vous êtes désespérant moi je vient de tuer un perroquet qui s'appelait Byron 2.

Drago : C'est bien Li, les amis on commence l'opération.

"Anéantir Inazuma Japon"

Hector : Quel plan diabolique.

L'équipe du costail entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte Snow alla ouvrir et vu Jessica.

Snow : Pourquoi tu es la ?

Jessica : Ils m'ont viré vu que j'ai brûler la maison de Nathan..

Snow : Vient on allait commence le plan "Anéantir Inazuma Japon".

Jessica : Pas d'problème.

Les Little gigantes, Snow et Jessica avaient commencer et finit leur plan quelque temps après. Les Inazuma japon étaient anéantis.


	26. Chapter spe 4

Chapitre spécial : Course-poursuite.

Jessica continuait de poursuivre Nathan malgré les interdictions de Xavier.

Xavier : JESSICA ARRÊTE !!!

Jessica : NAANN !!

Xavier : VIENT LÀ !!!

Nathan : AU SECOURS !!!! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR MAINTENANT !!!

Jessica : Dommage pour toi !

Nathan : Derrière toi...

Jessica : Tu ne m'aura pas avec cette vielle ruse..

Nathan : Je rigole pas regarde derrière toi !

Jessica se retourna et vu Xavier dans une colère immense.

Jessica : Xaavier.. Comment va tu ? Tu as l'air en forme...

Xavier : Ont rentre...

Jessica : Mais j'ai pas fini !

Xavier : TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Jessica : Ok...

Nathan : Merci Xavier..

Xavier : De rien mais rentre vite dans ta chambre et enferme toi à clé. On ne sais jamais.

Nathan aquiesca et couru jusqu'à sa chambre.

Jessica : ...

Xavier : Tu va arrêtée sa !

Jessica : T'ai pas ma mère !

Xavier : Non mais je suis ton petit ami !

Jessica : Mmrrr

Xavier : Aller va dans la chambre et sort quand tu ira mieux ok ?

Jessica : Ok..

Jessica resta dans sa chambre tandis que Xavier se dirigait à la cafétéria.

Jordan : Tout va bien ?

Xavier : Jessica recommence avec ces envies de meurtre sur Nathan.

Jordan : Ah d'accord..

Xavier : Mais quand va t-elle arrêté.

Jordan : Quand elle aura tuée Nathan.

Xavier : Oui mais il ne faut pas qu'elle le tue sinon elle aura des problèmes et je ne veux pas qu'elle en ai.

Jordan : C'est sûr.

Jessica : C'est pour sa que tu m'arrête toujours.

Xavier : Bah... Oui..

Jessica : Oh c'est trop mimi.

Jessica pris Xavier dans ses bras et repartie. Va t-elle arrêtée de vouloir tuée Nathan ? Personne ne le sera jamais.


	27. Chapter spe 5

Idée Chapitre spécial : Scène à l'eau de rose.

Le soir avant de partir, Jessica et Xavier étaient à la plage regardant le soleil se coucher.

Jessica : C'est si beau.

Xavier : Pas autant que toi.

Jessica sourit à Xavier et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Xavier : Tu sais quoi ?

Jessica : De ?

Xavier : J'aime être avec toi.

Jessica : Moi aussi.

Xavier et Jessica étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand tout à coup ils entendirent.

??? : Kof Kof

Tout le monde : NATHAN !

Jessica : ...

Xavier : Jessica ?

Jessica : QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?!

Tout le monde : ...

Mark : Bon on devrait y aller je crois.

Jessica : VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT DE COURIR VITE CAR JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUÉS !

Jessica embrassa Xavier et parti coursés les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon.

 **Voilà la fin de notre fanfiction, en esperant que cela vous a plu. ;)**


End file.
